Un faible pour le sucre
by Kurohaane
Summary: Quand le bal du Printemps à lieu, chez le célebre UnderTaker, le buffet de sucreries ne peut qu'attirer Break, qui vient au Manoir de l'hôte pour la première fois.


**Un faible pour le sucre~**

Xerxes Break entra dans le Manoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il avait été convié au Bal du Printemps du célèbre UnderTaker, le Bal le plus réputé de tout le pays ! Vêtu de son plus beau costume, sa canne à la main et son haut de forme vissé sur la tête, il entra dans la salle de Bal, salua la foule après avoir été présenté par le Garde qui vérifiait les allées et venues des invités, et se dirigea vers le Buffet de sucreries. L'homme regarda autour de lui, admirant les costumes et robes flamboyants des Nobles qui croulaient sous le poids des bijoux et pierres précieuses. Il fit un clin d'œil discret à un groupe de jeunes femmes qui le regardaient en rigolant, leurs joues fardées légèrement rouges. Break se servit une petite montagne de sucreries en tous genres sur une assiette en porcelaine blanche et bordée d'or. Loukoum, macarons, bonbons acidulés… Les tables nappées de blanc et d'or étaient remplies de ces petits plaisirs, accompagnées de fontaines de chocolat, de pièces montées et de pavlova aussi hauts que le Chapelier lui même. Celui ci, qui avait un faible pour le sucre, observait le magnifique buffet les larmes aux yeux.

Undertaker, assis sur un confortable fauteuil noir, observait les convives du haut d'un balcon. Il soupira en regardant les femmes trop maquillées, les hommes trop enrobés tentant de valser maladroitement avec leurs partenaires, les enfants forcés à rester assis dans un coin à discuter à voix basses. Il soupira ce genre de bal était ennuyeux, ennuyeux à mourir. Son regard jaune, à moitié caché par sa longue frange gris clair, traina vers le buffet où il aperçut un jeune homme qui mangeait des sucreries avidement, lançant des sourires ravageurs aux demoiselles qui rougissaient et se cachaient derrière leurs éventails. Le Président du bal sourit en observant l'autre, qui lui ressemblait énormément. Le même sourire presque pervers, le même regard inquisiteur. Cette ressemblance plut à UnderTaker qui, agitant une main gantée, demanda à une des Servantes d'amener 'l'inconnu qui mangeait des sucreries' jusque ici. La jeune fille, qui devait avoir à peine seize ans, s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir qui avait enfin capté l'attention de son Maitre. Elle revint quelques minutes après, les joues rouges comme toutes les autres femmes a qui il avait adressé un mot ou même un sourire, et se retira gracieusement. UnderTaker se retourna et sourit, passant sa langue sur ses dents blanches.

Break, surpris, regarda son hôte avec émoi. Il se trouvait donc en face d'UnderTaker ! Le Chapelier s'inclina, retirant son chapeau, avant de se redresser et d'observer le Président discrètement, les yeux cachés derrière sa mèche bleuté. Après quelques secondes de silence, UnderTaker pris parole en premier.

« Bonsoir, Break. On m'a dit que c'est la première fois que vous veniez ici, vous amusez-vous, pour l'instant ? »

Xerxes sourit largement. « Enormément, l'air est chargé d'amusement, les demoiselles sont ravissantes et les sucreries délicieuses. »

« Eh bien, m'en voici ravi. Que diriez-vous de visiter le reste de ce Manoir en ma compagnie ? Discuter avec vous un peu plus longtemps me plairait, vous me paraissez quelqu'un d'intéressant et de divertissant. »

Le Chapelier enroula une mèche autour de son doigt ganté et s'inclina une nouvelle fois. « Vous m'en verrez ravi. »

UnderTaker sourit à son tour et se leva, ramassant son chapeau au passage et le posant gracieusement sur sa chevelure blanche. Il passa devant son invité, le pas dansant, et attrapa un macaron qui trônait sur un plateau d'argent. Il indiqua à l'autre de se servir autant qu'il le souhaitait et sortit du petit bureau, attendant Break dans un couloir aux murs tapissés de soie Bordeaux et Crème. Celui ci sortit quelques secondes plus tard, une sucrerie ou deux dans chaque main.

UnderTaker conduisit son invité dans le long couloir, jusqu'à atteindre une porte ouverte qu'il traversa, le pas toujours léger. Il fit un geste magistral vers les rangées de livres anciens qui s'amoncelaient dans la Bibliothèque. La pièce était large et aérée, de nombreuses fenêtres ouvertes permettaient de faire flotter une brise légère et d'illuminer la pièce entièrement.

« Si jamais vous revenez, mon cher, n'hésitez pas à venir ici vous cultiver dans ces ouvrages. Vous pourrez y trouver de tout, cette collection grandit depuis plus de cinquante ans dans notre famille. »

Break sourit et murmura une réponse agréable, pleine de compliments, accompagnée d'un regard malicieux et énigmatique.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur visite du Manoir, jusqu'à enfin sortir dans le parc. UnderTaker conduisit le Chapelier au travers des jardins, lui montrant les fontaines, statues, arbres et fleurs avec des gestes gracieux de la main. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de marbre crème, et discutèrent pendant un long moment.

« Break, mon ami, vous devriez revenir d'ici quelques jours, j'ai encore énormément de choses à partager et vous faire découvrir, sur moi, mon Manoir et ma famille » Le grand garçon aux longs cheveux fit un clin d'œil au Chapelier qui lui rendit un sourire ravageur avant de poser négligemment son regard sur le torse caché par du tissu d'UnderTaker et de passer une langue solitaire sur ses lèvres. L'autre comprit le message immédiatement et ricana intérieurement. Il se leva, dépoussiéra son pantalon, et toussota.

« Il commence à faire froid, et si nous rentrions au Manoir ? Il y a encore une pièce que je ne vous ai pas montrée… »

« Vous avez raison » Il se leva à son tour en ajoutant, d'une voix suave « Je vous suis, mon cher~ »

Break entra dans la chambre d'UnderTaker en souriant intérieurement. Son hôte avait enfin mordu à l'hameçon ! Le Chapelier s'assit sur le lit en observant l'autre qui enlevait négligemment son manteau, disant qu'il faisait trop chaud dans la pièce pour le garder… Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit, à côté de Xerxes, qui prit parole en premier.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se voit. Nous nous croisons souvent en ville, et vous m'adressez souvent un mot. N'aviez-vous pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »

« Si, bien sur je le savais. Je vous observe depuis un bon de temps déjà, votre assurance m'intéresse énormément. Je vous trouve vraiment… Attirant, en fait. »

« Attirant ? Donc vous… Vous êtes homosexuel, vous aussi ? »

« Eh bien, oui, ne le saviez-vous pas ? Tout le monde est au courant, pourtant… »

Le Chapelier réfléchit à toute vitesse. Soudain, il eut une illumination. Break sourit, son air pervers plaqué sur le visage, et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre celles du Président du Bal, qui était d'ailleurs terminé depuis quelques heures déjà. Celui ci, peu surpris, entoura le cou de son 'ravisseur' et le pressa plus fort, forçant sa langue dans la cavité humide de Xerxes, qui l'accepta avec joie et entama une valse endiablée, langue contre langue, se battant pour dominer. UnderTaker gagna éventuellement la danse, et poussa l'autre sur le lit, se séparant de lui pour respirer, ou plutôt haleter, avant de se plaquer contre Break et de glisser une main, toujours gantée, sous la chemise de l'autre, frôlant ses muscles qui se contractaient légèrement à cause du contact.

Il desserra la chemise en question et mordilla le cou pâle du Chapelier, laissant une marque rouge en forme de cercle. Les yeux pétillants, il mordit plus fort, déchirant la peau soyeuse, ce qui fit gémir Break légèrement. Une tache de sang se forma, grandissant rapidement, que l'homme aux longs cheveux goûta en y donnant un coup de langue. La plaie se mit à piquer légèrement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Xerxes qui gémit doucement entre ses dents serrées. L'autre, qui avait entendu le bruit, pinça violemment le torse de son nouveau jouet, qui soupira légèrement plus fort, les joues rouges et les yeux fermés.

UnderTaker ricana, retira entièrement la veste et la chemise du Chapelier, et laissa trainer sa langue - et ses dents, qui laissèrent énormément de marques rouges et de plaies dont du sang coulait, tombant sur les draps blancs - le long du torse de l'autre, qui geignait de plus en plus fort, agrippant les draps en tremblant légèrement.

Soudain, une des Servantes entra. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la scène mais fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention, avant de dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Monsieur, un jeune homme vous attend dans la Bibliothèque, il veut absolument vous parler… Il dit s'appeler Ciel, et est accompagné d'un certain Oz Vessalius… Vous devriez vous dépêcher, je m'occuperais de votre ami et des draps. »

UnderTaker soupira et se leva. Il lança un regard en coin à Break avant de lui sourire et de sortir de la pièce hâtivement.

Le Chapelier se releva comme si ne rien n'était et laissa la gentille servante panser ses blessures. Celle ci rougissait et s'exécutait maladroitement, sursautant à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait le regard de Xerxes qui l'observait ou qu'elle le touchait sans faire exprès.

Ce fut la fin rapide de ce qui aurait pu être une longue nuit, et le début d'une nouvelle relation. Break et UnderTaker ne se croisèrent plus qu'en ville et aux bals, ils ne se parlaient que poliment en se dévorant du regard discrètement. Tout le monde remarqua bientôt les œillades et de nombreuses rumeurs furent répandues dans le pays.


End file.
